Undiscovered Gifts
by Gooseonline
Summary: Heading towards a life she didn't want but could not escape, can Bella Swan find a savor and all she needs in Edward Cullen?
1. Chapter 1

FAGE Six Pack

Title: Undiscovered Gifts

Written for: tracie1976

Written By: Gooseonline

Rating: M

Summary : Heading towards a life she didn't want but can not escape, can Bella Swan find a savor and all she needs in Edward Cullen?

Prompt used: A walk, A gift, A unexpected meeting

* * *

this is my first FAGE cant wait to do the next one

* * *

**C****hapter 1**

My family moved here because mum wanted to move to a quieter area. When we lived in Alaska where, Alice and I graduated the year after Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper finished. It took two and a half years for the message to sink in that I was not interested in any of the girls besides being their friends. I actually started to enjoy school, since I was not being hounded by the girls asking me to date them. So to start over again at a new school was always hard for me, but it was getting easier and quicker to get the girls to back off.

I thought back to the day we were changed, it was a long time ago, it was 1901.

I loved my mum and dad, I would follow them anywhere. I will always be thankful to Carlisle for changing my friends, guide and myself that day. It was a good day, until Emmett told a story that involved his whole body. With one, big exaggerated movement he kicked the fire which resulted in everyone's clothes catching on fire. Carlisle found us all at death's door. He felt a connection to each of us, so he decided to give us eternal life. He bit us in the order of Esme, myself, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and he changed Alice last. When we woke, we found ourselves placed in a circle around what was the fire, beside us was a live animal that was tied down to on right side of each of us.

I was so hungry and the deer smelt sooo good that I bit into the neck of the deer. I could hear everyone else feeding from their animal. Once the animals were drained of blood and lying dead on the ground and we were satiated for now, we each notice Carlisle sitting beside Esme.

"Hello all, I am Carlisle Cullen and I have turned you all into Vampires. You will not feed off humans only animals, because your first meal was from animal, you should only ever need to feed from animals." Carlisle told us.

We all stood up leaning our leaner, stronger and more defined bodies. I felt fluid and so graceful, it was new, I have always felt fit but now it felt like I would be able to do anything. Carlisle told us to go hunt animals to appease our appetites. I found a mountain lion and it's mate, which I drank both of them dry. I walked slowly back to where Carlisle was sitting with Esme on his lap, which shocked me because she swore to me that she would never be with another man after her husband had assaulted her and made her lose her unborn baby.

Carlisle saw me arrive and I was follow by Emmett and Rosalie holding hands just like Jasper and Alice were.

"Kids sit please. I would like to explain what is happening to some of you. Vampires each have a mate that is either human or vampire, but every vampire has a mate, I am very sorry Edward that you do not have your mate here now." Carlisle said looking at me.

"You will meet her Edward, I can't see when, just that you will." Alice said smugly.

"What do you mean Alice, that he will meet his mate?" Carlisle asked.

"Well from what I can tell, I believe that I can see the future. Can someone decide to stand up? Don't actually stand just choose to, and don't say it out loud, please." Alice asked.

I just sat there thinking about when I will meet my mate, when I heard Emmett say that he was going to stand up.

"Emmett, Alice told you not to speak, just think it." I said playing with sticks and leaves on the ground.

"I didn't Edward." Emmett said.

"Really, because I heard you say 'I am going to stand now.''' I told him.

"Edward can your hear anyone else now that no one is talking?" Carlisle asked and then fell silent like everyone else.

I thought about my mate, I really wanted to find her. I wondered where I would be able to find 16/17/18 year old girls that would be the right age for me. While thinking this, I saw a video being showed in my mind and I saw the calendar, it was the year 2010 and August. We were all walking in to a school, where I bumped into a blob. It was just a shimmering outline of someone about 5'4" tall. Then the video faded.

"What was that Alice?" I asked looking at her.

"That was one of my visions. They will start out like you have just turned the tv on and they will fade to black." Alice said.

"What did you see Alice?" Dad asked.

"I saw us all going to school and Edward walked into his mate. The date on the calendar was August 2010."

I felt a wave of calm and lust float through me and I looked at Jasper.

"I think Jasper can affect emotions." I said looking at him where he just shrugged not knowing if I was right.

"Can one person choose and emotion? When you have your emotion raise your hand and when Jasper calls you name start to feel that emotion until Jasper has picked the correct emotion that you are displaying." I told the group.

"Emmett was happiness, Rosalie was jealous, Esme love, Carlisle was content, and Alice was prideful." Jasper said

"That's correct Jasper, huh I can read minds, go figure." I said.

1940 closer to present day

We started to cycle through schools, sometimes we would start school in grade 8 and finish at that school. Other times we would swap schools halfway through. We would just disappear if someone started to ask questions.

2008 two years before present day

Alice came bouncing into the house.

"Hi dad, it is time to move to Forks. We need to get there for the start of high school so that it will be easier on Edward when he meets his mate." Alice told the room.

"Ok everyone get ready to move within the week." Dad said.

So we all got ready, Esme found a house for us to live in. It sounded perfect for our family. I was the first one ready, so I jumped into my Charger and waited for everyone else to get into their cars. When they did, I peeled out of the driveway and turned on to the Richardson Highway and gunned it down the road knowing that I would be able to avoid the police.

I arrived at the house and went in to find my room. I walked into one on the second floor and I was about to unpack my bag but stopped because my phone pinged to alert me that I had an text message. I looked at my phone to read the message, 'Please get out of my room, you will enjoy the one on the top floor that faces northwest. Your mate will love it! A'

I picked up my bag and went into the room I was directed to. It was perfect for me, so I sent Alice a text. 'Thanks sister, hoping to find her soon, E'. Just as I was finishing unpacking I heard everyone else pull up to the house. They entered the house sounding like a pack of wild dogs chasing after one ball.

I walked down the stairs to greet everyone. We sat down to listen to what Carlisle wanted to say to us.

"We are going to stay here until Edward's mate arrives. Then we will move on to the next school when it is convenient to do so." The next month we started at Forks High School.

The first day of was an experience that I hated to have to go through, but each time I put up with it for the family. Everyone's attention was glued to us as we got out of our cars. The whispers started, we all heard them.

'They are together, together'

'The tall bronze haired one is hot and single. I will get into his pants.'

'The blonde goddess is smoking.'

'I don't want to mess with the tallest, he looks like he can flatten you with little effort.'

'The boy with long blond hair looks like he is in pain.'

'The short girl looks like she could beat the energizer bunny in a race.'

'They are all adopted. I want to be adopted by Dr. Cullen.'

Alice came up to me,

"Edward every single one of the girls here will try to ask you out, some more than once, but stay true to your mate and just say no." She said.

"Thanks Alice. I know that it happens every time we start at a new school. I am really looking forward to the time when we start a school with my mate beside me." I told her,. Giving her a small kiss on her forehead like I always did, every morning before we separated to go our classes, even if it was the same class. I don't give Rosalie kisses, I learnt my lesson the first time I tried because Rosalie junk-punched me. It hurt, so I don't kiss Rosalie anymore.

I hope my mate would allow me to continue my farewell routine with Alice. My phone pinged with a message 'Edward she will not mind, A'. That's a relief, that alone made me want to meet her soon, I love her already.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

2010 present day

There was a new girl starting today, I was excited as it was my mate who was starting today.

I had not seen her yet but I knew she was close because I could breathe, it felt like this was the first time that I was breathing with ease.

I didn't have a class with the new girl so I didn't get to meet her, none of my family had a class with her either.

A week after the new girl, who I think was called Bella or Isabella, started school we all were waiting in the lunch line when a girl tripped and fell into my arms. God she felt good in my arms.

"God, I am so sorry!" She stuttered and ran out of the cafeteria, leaving behind an anklet. I picked up the anklet, looking at my family.

"I have to go after her, I need her, I know she needs me as well I can just tell." I said angsty .

"Go Edward but don't run, walk, find her by her scent." Alice told me firmly.

"Ok Alice, I will see you around." I told Alice giving her kiss on her cheek. I turned and started to walk away to find and comfort my mate.

It took me half an hour to find my mate, damn she can run fast. I found her sitting the middle of a clearing in the forest surrounded by big trees. I walked into the meadow and looked back I could not see the school any more, amazing.

I sat down crossed legged in front of her,

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen, what is your name?" I asked.

"I'm Bella Swan." She stuttered.

"Calm down, please." I said.

"Why do I want to get to know you but yet I feel like I have known you all my life?" Bella asked timidly.

"It's because we have mated. I have been waiting for you, for a very long time." I told her.

"What do you mean a very long time?" Bella questioned.

"What have you noticed about me and my siblings?" I asked.

"Well you never eat any food when at school; you disappear when the sun is shining; your siblings seem to hear everything; you react to thoughts, you are cold, and pale; your whole family does not play sports; I think that's it." Bella said proudly.

"You are very clever, my Bella, you are correct with all that you noticed. Bella know that when you are with myself or my family you are safe from anything." I said.

"I feel safe with you." Bella said reaching for my hand, which I gave her without hesitation. Once her hand was in mine I felt home.

"I can answer any of your questions, about anything." I told her.

"Why don't you eat here?" She asked shyly.

"Well the reason is a simple one, the school doesn't supply the food that I need to survive." I said.

"What do you eat Edward?" Bella asked.

"My whole family only eat the blood of animals. Animals have been our only source of nourishment ever since we were changed." I informed her.

"Changed into what?" Bella asked unconsciously moving closer to me. I pulled her onto my lap.

"Everyone of my family are Vampires, and each vampire has a mate. It is rare for vampires to find their mates, but my family has been lucky because Carlisle found his mate in Esme and decided to save us as well. As my whole family who were starting to be burned alive," when I said this Bella whimpered and pushed her face into my neck.

"It's ok I am safe and here with my arms around my mate." I told her giving her a kiss on the top of her head.

"Edward do your sibling have mates?" Bella asked pulling her head away from my neck to look me in the eyes.

"Yes baby, Alice and Jasper are mates as are Emmett and Rosalie, who are all looking forward to meeting you. How old are you Bella?" I asked.

"I will be 17 next week, why?" She asked looking worried.

"I love you Bella, and I was turned at the age of 17, as was Alice and Jasper. Both Emmett and Rosalie were changed at 18. If you would like to stay at the age of 17 like myself, then I will be extremely happy to give you the gift of eternal life. After your change everything will stay the same, you will be able to finish school here. I can be the one to change you if you would like that or Carlisle can do it like he did for everyone else." I told her.

"Is it possible for both of you to change me?" Bella asked unsure.

"Yes, it will be possible, you will need to take a week off school. We will need to go into the forest where it is the safest place to transform into vampire, because whatever you get your first drink of blood from will be your food source that your body will crave. We don't want you any where near humans." I told her.

"Ok, Edward can we arrange it for the week after my birthday? I want to be like you and start to enjoy the life that you give us."

"Ok, baby I will have Carlisle start to plan your change. Come on school has just finished." I told her lifting her up so that she could stand.

"What do you mean school has finished? There is no way we have been the meadow for three and a half hours." Bella said looking shocked.

"Time loss is just a side-effect of being alone with your mate, sometimes the time loss will happen when other people are around. How my brothers and sisters concentrate during school baffles me, but trust me I can't wait to find out how they do it with you by my side." I told her leading her back to school so she could go home.

When we arrived at the car I gave her back her bag which she placed in her car. I tucked a piece of hair behind her ear,

"Bella, may I kiss you please?" I asked.

"Yes, Edward you may." Bella said.

I pulled her closer and gently placed my first kiss ever, vampire or human, Bella was going to to be my first and last person I was going to kiss, ever romantically.

I kiss her giving her brakes so that she could catch her breath. When her phone rang, I started to kiss her neck so that she could answer her mobile.

"What, no way, I am on my way now." She said to her dad then hung up the phone.

"Edward, stop please." She said, I did as she asked, as she was my mate and I will do everything she asks me to do.

"What is it Bella? I need you to tell me so I can help." I told her not really knowing what the problem was just that there was one.

"Edward, Angel look around and tell me what is different or wrong with the picture." Bella said smugly like I was stupid and didn't know how to add 2 +4 but she did. So I stepped back and looked around and saw what the problem was.

"Bella what is the time?" I asked, very worried that I might have got my Bella in trouble, would she be grounded and would it prevent her from be able to be changed when she wanted to be?

"Edward, it is 8pm and my dad got worried that I wasn't home." Bella said.

"I'm so sorry Bella, but I did tell you that it is easy to lose time, when you are with your mate." I told her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

** A/N this chapter mentions an arranged abusive marriage, slavery, only mentions nothing more**

The next morning I was leaning on my car waiting for Bella to arrive. When I saw her pull into a parking spot, I walked up to her and opened the door for her.

"Good morning, Love, did you sleep well?" I asked giving her a quick kiss then pulling back.

"Good morning, Angel, my sleep was horrible I knew that you were not near me so I couldn't settle down and sleep." Bella said giving me a kiss on my cheek.

"We'll work something out so that you can sleep at night." I told her.

"Edward, I am grounded for three days because I was out so late last night without calling first or letting dad know my plans before leaving for school yesterday. I can only go to the shops and school." Bella said with tears running down her face. I wiped them away using my thumbs.

"Bella, please calm down it will work out, this is just a small bump in the road, I will always love you and make sure that you are happy and content always." I told her giving her a quick kiss so that we would not be late for the first class.

When school was over I walked Bella to her car and placed her bag in the car.

"Bella, I will see you later tonight, ok." I told her and gave her a quick kiss before she drove away. Alice walked up to me,

"We won't be seeing you much over the three days will we?" Alice asked.

"No, I need to stay close to Bella." I told her giving her the car keys, and running to Bella's house.

I climbed one of the trees that bordered her backyard so that I could keep an eye on her. As mates we could tell when our mate was close by and it would calm us. As Bella told me that she didn't sleep well last night, I was going to stay in her room tonight.

There was a knock on her front door which was wrong because she said that she could not have friends over while she was grounded. That is the reason I was sitting in a tree and not in her living room. I took a deep breath to see if I could tell who was at the door. The smell of the person was so foul that I was close to vomiting up the blood that I had taken in on my way to her house.

"Hello Jake, how can I help you? You shouldn't be here I'm grounded and can't socialize." Bella said.

"Hítaba wil, how are you? I have not seen you in a long time. What have you been up to?" The male said.

"Jacob, put me down please I can't breathe." Bella said.

"Bells, where have you been, you smell so sweet?" Jacob asked.

Well now I knew his name. My phone rang I answered it,

"Hello Alice, how can I help you?" I asked with most of my attention still on what was going on in the house.

"Edward move closer to Bella. Something is going to happen to her and once you get to her bring her here, dad is ready for any situation that might arise that causes Bellas need to see dad.' Alice informed.

"Ok Alice, thank you for letting me know. Will there be fresh blood?" I asked.

"Edward, there will be no blood at all, see you soon." Alice said hanging up.

I moved closer to Bella's house and waited and listened to what was going on inside.

"Come on Bella, say you will go out with me." Jacob said.

"No Jacob, two reasons, one I met someone that I like alot. Two I don't like you in that way, we will never be more than brother and sister." My love said, I was so happy that I was acknowledge in her life already.

"Don't say stupid things Bella, you have been promised to me since I was born." Jacob said sounding smug.

"Jacob that was an agreement between our fathers, I will have nothing to do with the arranged marriage, it's so ancient and an archaic process." Bella said.

"You are MINE!" Jacob said raising his voice.

"Jake let go, you are hurting my wrist!" Bella said, starting to panic. I did what I could do while separated from her, I started to shake which made my scent stronger. I knew that it worked when her breathing began to slow down and return to normal.

I saw Charlie arrive at the house, so I knew that I would be able to save my mate from the man that had hurt her.

"Hello Jacob, it's a surprise to see you here. Is there something wrong with Billy?" Charlie asked.

"Hello Chief, no dad is good. I just came to see my wife, and spend time with her." Jacob said proudly.

"Dad you can not be seriously entertaining this stupid pact between you and Billy." Bella said.

"Yes I am Bella, Billy has paid for you already. Your payment was the boat that I use now." Charlie said happily.

"Yes Bella, the day you finish school you will move to my house and start to look after my dad and myself." Jacob said happily.

"Yes Bella, I can't wait to become a grandfather, oh and Bella the last few months of school you will be spending more and more time at Billy's house so that you will start to learn their routines, likes and dislikes." Charlie said.

"Well as I don't agree with this and Jacob has hurt my hand, I am going to get it looked at, now." Bella told them. I was waiting for the correct time to pick her up, Alice dropped off my car so that I could take Bella to see Carlisle. I went to sit in my car so that I could quickly get to my mate.

"What happened to your wrist, Bella?" Charlie asked with a little concern in his voice.

"Jacob squeezed my wrist and hurt it." Bella informed him.

"Why did Jacob reprimand you?" Charlie asked.

"She walked away from me while I was still talking to her so I grabbed her wrist to stop her." Jacob said with little feeling.

"Good. Jacob, I have been doing my best to train her to be the perfect wife for you." Charlie said.

Bella walked out of her house, both Charlie and Jacob continued to talk about the pregnancies and how quickly he would be able to get her pregnant. Charlie asked Jacob to call him if he need help to tie Bella up in the house. That was the last straw for me, I was taking her away from that house.

I pulled up beside Bella,

"Get in baby." I told her and she got in my car and I drove her away from abusive life of slavery.

"Hello Edward, how did you know that I needed to be picked up?" Bella asked.

"I was watching over you since you left school today. I have been close to you to make sure you are safe, I am so sorry that I couldn't save you from Jacob tonight." I told her.

"You're here now, and that is all that matters." Bella said resting her head on my shoulder.

"Bella is your wrist hurting?" I asked worried about the amount of damage that Jacob did to her.

"Yes, but the pain is mild now that you are with me, before it really hurt." Bella told me.

"Bella, that is one of the things your mate does, help share pain and joy." I told her pulling into my driveway.

"Bella, when we walk in, remember if you need some space just let me know and we will go up to my room so that you can have a break in my room." I told her, then I walked around to open her door.

We walked into the living room where the girls were playing a game of cards and the boys were playing a car racing game on XBox.

"Dad, will you come and have a look at bella's wrist? This guy called Jacob hurt her somehow." I informed him.

"Sure, Son." He said standing up and walking over to us.

"Hello Bella, welcome to the family. Can you tell me what he did to your wrist?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah, he squeezed it hard and it hurts here." Bella said pointing to a spot near her wrist on her forearm.

"Bella I think you have a broken bone, so you have two choices. Choice one is that we go to hospital and you will have to get a cast on your wrist or choice two is that we don't wait for your birthday and we change you now." Dad said.

"Can I think about it, please?" Bella asked.

"Sure, we will all leave you here to talk. Bella stay near Edward, if you don't the pain might knock you out cold and that won't be good." Dad told her.

I took Bella up to my room so we could be comfortable while she thought about her options.

"Edward which do you prefer?" Bella asked.

"I really don't mind baby." I told her.

We sat on the bed talking about her change and the two options for an hour.

"Edward, can you call your dad, I have made my choice." Bella said.

A/N

Hítaba wil is Quileute for old one


	4. Chapter 4

**chapter 4 **

When everyone came back home from their hunt, they all walked in to sit down on the lounges.

"Come on, Bella, everyone has arrived and waiting for your decision on what you want to do." I told her.

We walked down the stairs into the living room, I sat down pulling Bella onto my lap because touching her would diminish the pain that she was still feeling from her wrist being broken.

"Hello all, I can't wait to get to know you all better soon. I would like to be changed now please, I had to have casts on before and I hate them." Bella said.

"Ok, so we need a discrete location that can be defended easily and is close by because I don't want Bella traveling far with her wrist as it is." Dad said.

I looked at Bella.

"I know of a place that we can do it, but it will be up to Bella because its hers." I said.

"Are you talking about the meadow, near school?" Bella questioned.

"Which meadow?" Dad asked.

"It is secluded and not easily found, easy to defend." I told them.

"Can we do it there please? It would mean the world to me if we can." Bella begged.

"Sounds like the perfect place to do it. How far from the school?" Carlisle asked.

"30 minutes at a slow walking pace from the school cafeteria." I told him.

"Ok let's head there now." Dad told everyone who stood up and walked out of the house.

It took us 40 minutes to get to the meadow and set up for Bella's change.

"Ok Bella, both Carlisle and myself will be biting you. I will bite more times than he will, so you will have more of me." I told her and gave her a kiss.

"Ok Bella, we need you to remove everything but your underwear, please." Dad said and Bella stood up to remove her pants. Everyone but dad and myself turned to look into the forest away from the center of the meadow.

"Ok baby, we are going to start now." I told her and waited for her to nod then gave her a kiss.

I bit her neck on both sides, upper arms, forearms, each hip, both sides of her waist and I bit into the spot above her heart. Dad bit into her ankles and thighs. Once we had finished we wrapped her in a sheet and just waited for the transformation to be complete.

On the second day of waiting

"Emmett can you go and find a big deer, please? Jasper, I need you to find something other than a deer, as well. I see her draining the first very fast and needing a second animal." Alice told us. Both Emmett and Jasper ran off to do as she asked.

"Is there any wrong with Bella?" I asked looking over at her, she was still wrapped in the sheet in the spot we had left her in.

"No Edward, nothing is wrong. I can see bits of her talent and it is the biggest one I have ever seen, so she will need a big feed when she wakes." Alice told me.

Emmett arrived back first with a 300 pound deer that was struggling. He placed it on the ground where dad secured it beside Bella. Jasper came back with a very pissed off cougar that looked like it weighed 200 pounds. We used more ropes to tie it down.

It was 12 hours after we had caught the animals, that Bella woke up. One instant she was lying still, the next second she was drinking from the deer. Once she was finished with the deer she bit into the cougar.

"What are you feeling Bella?" I asked when she pushed the cougar away and sat up holding the sheet to her body. I could not wait to see it.

"I feel good, where are my clothes please?" Bella asked.

"Edward, don't panic you were the same way after your change. Bella your clothes are here." Dad said standing up to hand them to her when the meadow exploded in shock.

"No way!" Jasper exclaimed.

"Fucking cool, do it again!" Emmett yelled.

"So that's your gift, it explains what I have been seeing. " Alice replied.

"That is a very cool power. " Rosalie said.

"I have a very clever daughter." Mum said.

"Never seen anything like it before, amazing." Dad replied, awestruck.

"I love you much my talented Angel." I told her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

"What?" Bella questioned after putting her clothes on and standing next to me.

"Bella, you made the clothes fly to you." I told her.

"No I didn't, Carlisle moved at vamp speed and gave them to me." She said sure of herself.

"No baby, we are all in shock and have not move from where we have been standing when you asked for them. You made them fly to you." I told her with a kiss to her forehead, she smelt so good like strawberries and roses.

"I think your gift is telekinesis. You can move things with your mind, and if I am interpreting my vision correctly, you can also make people do things through your mind." Alice said.

"I see that too." I told Alice.

"Bella you will make Emmett do some very hilarious things when at school." I told her.

We all picked up our things and left the meadow.

When we got back to house it was 12pm. We all sat down at the dining table to talk about what we were going to with Charlie and Jacob.

"Bella, while you were changing I let everyone know what I had heard that night Jacob hurt you. The story of where we have all been for the last three days is that we have been camping." I told her.

We sat and talked about what Bella needed to know now that she was a vampire. We stopped talking talking when we heard a knock on the door.

"It's Charlie, he heard that we were the last people to see Bella on Monday afternoon ." I informed the table.

I stood up taking Bella's hand in mine and walked to the door with her. I pulled her to my side and cupped her face.

"Bella remember you ARE my mate; you ARE stronger than any human; we WILL stand behind you; he can NEVER make you do anything; and you ARE my Wife, or you will BE." I told her then gave her a kiss on the mouth.

"I love you Edward." Bella said which made me breathless. This was the first time anyone had told me those words.

"I love you too, Bella." I told her giving her kisses. We got interrupted by Charlie knocking on the door again.

I open the door with Bella under my arm, if looks could kill we both would be one big pile of ashes.

" Good afternoon Chief Swan." I said offering my hand for him to shake in welcome, but he just looked like I was holding a snake.

"Edward, Bella where have you been? I have had to eat at the diner while you were away and you know how I hate eating at the diner." Charlie said trying to pull Bella away from me.

"No dad, I don't want to go with you, I will stay at Edward's house." Bella said.

"Don't be silly you stupid girl, you belong to Jacob and until then you are required to look after me." Charlie said.

That statement got the attention of the rest of the family, who came to stand behind us.

"I don't think I have heard anything that would make Bella want to go back to live in your house with you." Jasper said.

"Of course she wants to come to my house. It is where she should be, before she moves into Billy's house where you will look after them." Charlie said.

"Is that what you really want for your daughter, a life of slavery? Why wouldn't you want her to do things that she wants to do with her life?" Rosalie said.

"I raised her to be the perfect housewife. I have taught her the Quileute way of cooking and cleaning as they do both while speaking to the spirits. There is no way my hard work is going down the drain. If that little bitch thinks she will marry Edward she has another thing coming to her." Charlie said.

"What are you talking about? What will be coming to her?" Mum asked.

"The Quileute's will not stand for this, she was born to be the Alpha's Queen. They will come and get her soon." Charlie said.

"Let them come." Emmett said happily.

"Charlie would you please got off our property now?" Dad said.

"Ok I will be back Bella, stay intact. Don't let that boy fuck your little pussy, the tighter you are the bigger my bonus will be, and I want my fucking bonus." Charlie said smugly.

Once Charlie said that everyone gasped at the language that he was using. Dad had to hold both of mums hands so that she could not smack Charlie for his monstrosity and greed.

Charlie gave each of us a once over then left.

"Come with me baby lets go break you." I said making the rest of the family laugh.

"Edward, we will leave the house but we will stay close." Mum told me.

"Thank you," Bella said as they left the house. I led her up to our room.

We both took our clothes off and I laid her down on the bed, God she was stunning.

I knelt down between her legs to lick her little, pink pussy. The moans that were coming from her, made me want to make them louder.

Once I had her dripping, I placed my hard cock at her entrance and I gave my mate a long deep kiss as I pushed into her. I finally felt home and complete.

I slowly withdrew so that I could slowly push back into her a few times making Bella cry out with animalistic want.

"Edward, I love you but for fucks sake I need it harder and faster." Bella said breathlessly.

"Ok baby," I told her speeding up my movements. I was pounding into her, getting close to cuming in her.

"Bella are you close?" I asked her grunting.

"Yes Angel take me with you." She told me so grabbed her hips to change the direction of my drive to hit her g-spot.

"I'm cuming Edward!" Bella screamed out which started my orgasm, I shot my cum deep inside of my love.

I pulled out of her and laid down beside her.

"Thank you baby, that was worth the wait, I love you." I told her.

"I love you Edward, I am so happy that you were my first and only." Bella said giving me a kiss.

"Edward, please get dressed and come down here quickly please." Esme called


	6. Chapter 6

**chapter 6 **

"Baby we need to get down there now, Mum wouldn't disrupt us so soon after our first mating if it wasn't serious." I told her.

Once we were dressed we walked down to join the rest of the family. I took hold of Bella's hand.

"What's up?" I asked the room.

"It appears that Charlie went and told the Dogs where Bella is and some of them are on their way here. We are downwind of them so we could smell them. There are three coming here." Jasper said.

"So what is the plan?" I asked.

"We are going to wait and see what they have to say." Carlisle said.

We stood in front of our mates and waited for the Dogs to arrive. I was still holding on to Bella's hand, we needed the connection as we had not been able to complete the mating process.

When the Dogs arrived Bella squeezed my hand.

"Jacob, Quil and Embry what are you doing here?" Bella asked.

"We are here for you, so that we can help you escape this family." Jacob said like he was Gods gift to women.

"What makes you think that I am being held here against my will?" Bella asked.

"Well, it can't be that you want to be here because you belong to me, and the packs." Jacob said.

"Yeah, you are our Queen to be." Embry said.

"I can leave at any time, just don't want to." Bella said.

"Stop being silly Bella, you were sold to the tribe, you will belong to the tribe in 3 days. So come with us now, and stop playing silly games." Quil said.

"Bella if this turns into a fight you will all lose." Jacob said with an assuming smile on his face.

"Edward, I think it is time to have my fun, don't you?" Bella asked.

"Yeah its time baby, have fun, Alice says that we will all enjoy this." I told her.

"FREEZE!" Bella yelled at the wolf pack they froze, but so did the family except for me, as I was holding onto Bella.

"Bella, go and see if you can unfreeze the family." I told her.

"Woops," Bella said and walked up to mum and she whispered into her ear and mum unfroze so Bella repeated the command to the rest of the family.

"Jacob, Quil and Embry KNEEL!" She told them and they did this time the family was left standing.

"What do we want them to do?" Bella asked.

"Make them play fetch." Rosalie said.

"What about making them kiss and make out with each other?" Emmett asked.

"Make them do the 'Macarena." Alice offered.

"What about cleaning the yard, it is still a mess from the last storm." Esme suggested.

"Make them sing 'I'll Make Love To You.' by Boyz 11 Men." Jasper suggested

"I will go with Esme, please." Dad said.

"Your choice baby, what am I going to make then do?" Bella asked me.

"I think you should make them do a combination of Alice's and Jasper's ideas and we can film it and put it on youtube." I told her.

"Ok," she said smiling, turning back to the Dogs.

"Jacob, Embry and Quil, I would like you to sing the song 'I'll make love to you' by Boyz 11 Men, while doing the actions to the 'Macarena'." Bella said.

"You all ready with your cameras?" Bella asked.

"Yes, Bella." Emmett, Jasper and myself said.

"Jacob, Quil, Embry START NOW!" Bella commanded.

As we watched them sing and dance horribly, we held in our laughter so it wasn't caught on the video.

Once they had finished the song Bella had one last command for Jacob.

"Jacob STAY AWAY FROM THE CULLEN'S!" Bella told him.

"Ok Bella, I have to go now." Jacob said turning and running away.

The family walked inside to give us some space, Emmett wanted to post the video as soon as possible.

"Bella, what are you feeling?" I asked worried that she was feeling the after effects of not completing the mating ritual.

"I feel lost and not all here." Bella said unsure of herself.

"Come here baby, we need to complete our mating." I called her over to me, I pulled her into my arms and jumped into our room where I placed her on the bed.

"Stay here, don't move." I told her giving her a kiss.

"Ok Edward," Bella said.

I walked into the bathroom and started a steaming hot bath. I put in Bella's favourite bath salts in the bath to enjoy. I walked out of the bathroom to get Bella in to the bath, she was still lying on the bed where I had told her to stay. I removed her clothes with her help and I quickly stipped then I picked up Bella and placed her into the bath, I got in behind her.

"Are you feeling better now?" I asked her.

"Immensely better thank you, Angel." She told me.

"This is how we are supposed to finish each mating." I informed her.

"Ok," Bella said.

"Bella, would you like to do anything to make yourself feel better about how Charlie has tried to control and plan your life from day one?" I asked her.

"Yes, I want to do something, I want to hit Charlie where it hurts him the most. I want to take out something that he loves, I just don't know what." Bella said.

"What about sinking his boat?" Emmett yell up to us.

"Can we do that without hurting him physically?" My love asked.

"I'm sure we can find a way to make sure he is safe, and still make the boat sink." I told her.

" Can we start planning it?" Bella asked excitedly.

"Yes baby." I told her getting out of the bath and wrapping a towel around my hips, then I wrapped a towel around Bella. We got dry and dressed and walked downstairs, where we started to plan the sinking of the treasured boat.

"What I was thinking about was unplugging all the plugs, including the exhaust pipe, we can make holes in the freshwater pipes and remove all the plugs so that it will slowly sink. Charlie will be able to escape and be unharmed." Emmett said.

"Can someone find out when Charlie will be going fishing next?" Esme asked.

"It's usually every weekend that he goes fishing." Bella told us.

"Ok so lets do it this weekend, which will be a perfect gift for Bella's birthday." I told them.

We went to school and the whole school was talking about how the Chief lost his boat in the middle of Lake Pleasant. As the bottom of the lake is 3 miles deep, there was no way that the boat will be retrieved. The video of the Dogs was a huge hit, every single kid at school had seen it.

After the boat sinking and the video came out, neither Charlie nor the Dogs came around to annoy Bella anymore.

* * *

this is my last new story on FFn.


End file.
